Various hydrant markers have been proposed in the past. These all suffer from various disadvantages. For example, metal hydrant markers tend to rust and therefore require frequent painting. Most markers are subject to damage from vandalism. For example, a metal bar may easily be bent out of shape, rendering the marker useless for its intended purpose.